Peasant plus Princess
by Do You Hear The People Sing
Summary: The scene just after Carter and Rosie have books on their heads but mixed into romance. One-shot, Semi.


**Rated T**

_______________________________

"I hate you!" Carter smiled, slightly annoyed.

"You do?" Rosie's smile turned into a frown, her eyes filled with hurt.

"No! Not 'I hate you' I hate you, I mean, I hate you, like you're my best friend." Carter grinned.

"Oh." Rosie frowned, puzzled. "Well, then I hate you too, and that dress is ugly."

Carter looked down at her dress, her expression hurt. "It is?"

Rosie shook her head. "No, It's beautiful,"

She paused.

"And so are you." She smiled shyly.

Carter looked up at Rosie and their eyes met, Carter's eyes and expression soft.

Rosie's slightly embarrassed at her reaction.

"Really?" she said softly.

Rosie opened her mouth, and after a second or two finally managed to get one word out.

"Y-yes." She stuttered slightly, and looked down at the floor, her cheeks gone bright red.

Carter placed her hand under Rosie's chin and lifted her head up gently.

Again their eyes met, both nervous.

Carter leaned in and their lips pressed together softly, eyes shut in content, even though Rosie wasn't exactly sure what was happening...

They pulled apart after a second, Rosie confused, and Carter was embarrassed this time, she clapped her hand over her mouth.

They stared at eachother's eyes for a moment, and Carter's hand came down slowly from her mouth, tears forming on the corners of her eyes, fearing Rosie would hate her for this.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly, her voice thick and breaking with emotion.

Rosie looked up at Carter, her thoughts shattered by Carter's voice.

She had liked the kiss, confusing her even more why she liked it, but Rosie had only ever learned that it was boy and girl, e.g. Prince and Princess, she had never imagined Princess and Princess...

She saw Carter was close to tears, and so she placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye.

She then placed her other hand on the other cheek, rubbing circles on them with her thumbs, trying to comfort her as much as she could in this awkward situation.

She opened her mouth once again, and spoke slowly.

"I always thought it was Prince and Princess, Carter, not Princess and Princess. And that kiss..." she stopped, seeing tears were streaming down Carter's face.

Carter pulled away and lay down on her bed, facing away from Rosie, tears flowing.

"It's okay. I know you didn't like it and It's okay." She said stiffly, her voice husky.

Rosie stared at the back of Carter's head for a moment, and then she took a few soft steps forward, sat on Carter's bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish." She said gently, close to tears herself, her eyes shiny.

"That kiss, Carter, was my first kiss. And –

"I wasted it. Sorry." Carter interrupted, her voice quiet and breaking evidently.

Rosie sighed. "And it was the perfect first kiss." She said so soft it was almost a whisper.

Carter sat up, facing Rosie, her expression shocked. Tears still flowing, their eyes met and Rosie leaned in and kissed the tear tracks on her cheek and placed her arms around Carter, leaned in and placed her forehead against hers, brown met brown,

(okay I'm not sure what their eye colour is)

Rosie's breath blew across Carter's lips, teasing her.

Carter was going mad now, Unable to resist, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Rosie's, placing her arms round her neck, their bodies pressed together, eyes shut in pleasure.

Rosie had no experience in kissing, and neither did Carter, but they made the most of what talent they had.

Rosie started purring subconsciously, causing Carter to giggle through the kiss, then she leaned in farther, deepening the kiss and causing Rosie to fall back onto Carter's bed.

Not stopping at all, Rosie suddenly had her hands tangled in Carter's hair, Carter was holding herself from falling on Rosie by her knees and tangled her own hands in Rosie's soft hair.

Suddenly, Mr Mason walks in.

Taken by surprise by the unexpected scene before him, he raised his eyebrows and coughed slightly, causing the girls to rip apart and stare at him, flushed and embarrassed, their cheeks tomato red. Carter was straddling Rosie at this point and Rosie was holding herself up by her hands.

Mr Mason held his hands up, and backed away slightly.

"Don't worry girls. Just keep it PG-13, And I'm okay with it." He smiled, Carter grinned, and Rosie smiled sheepishly.

The door closed, Rosie looked up at Carter, and Carter put her arms around Rosie's back and hugged her to her chest, sighing happily. Rosie smiled and snuggled into her chest,

Know they knew what it felt like to be in love for real.

_______________________________________

**Jaaa! My first one-shot. Not that good but if I get good reviews I may make more.**


End file.
